Since the 3rd Grade
by yolksonyou
Summary: A history of what happened between Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski
1. 3rd Grade

**Beacon Hills**

**8 years ago.**

In **3****rd**** grade.**

When they were only** 8 year olds.**

The day they met was sunny, it was a Tuesday and little Stilinski was being beaten up by the school bullies. Though to some it would have seemed that Yockalovich Stinski was asking for it by provoking the bullies or as he would call them "giant slabs of muscle with fat for brains". Some would call him a hero for standing up for the other children being picked on but most would just call him weird because of the way he ran away from the bullies when they chased him and because his name was Yockalovich which the other pronounced simply as Yucky.

There he was on the ground and ready to be beaten. And when all hope seemed lost to the young Yockalovich Stilinski he saw a sudden red haired, pink bowed, brown booted figure walking up right to their direction.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she shouts at the goons twice her size in her high pitched eight year old girl voice.

"Nonna yer business!" says the biggest of the bullies

"Who're you picking on?!" she says then spots scrawny little boy on the ground with dirt on his face. Her eyes widened in anger.

"You get away from him!" she says and stands between the bullies and the boy hands on her hips.

"What're ya gonna do? huh?" challenged the ugliest goon towering over her.

"Social standards dictate that you can't hit a girl! Plus, studies say that people who bully other people are just insecure about themselves and the moment the victim fights back the aggressor would likely back away. And if you don't leave him alone I am going to scream!" she threatens

Confused the goons started retreating back inside. "Whatever, weirdos!" the smallest of the group.

"Hmph" Lydia said as she stuck her chin high and turned to the little scrawny boy on the ground.

"I don't think they'll be bothering for a while." she said and started walking away.

He stands up and runs after her.

"Hey wait up! What's your name?" he asks

"Lydia Martin" she said not stopping but letting Stiles catch up to her.

"Why were they beating you up anyway?" she asks

"Oh, I called one of them stupid or something" he says "I like your hair."

"Thanks, Its strawberry blonde." she says

"What?"

"My hair. Some people think its red but it's really strawberry blonde. You see in the sun like this? My hair is strawberry blonde."

Sure enough he made a mental note of remembering that her hair is actually Strawberry blonde and not red.

"When did you learn all that stuff you said?" he asks

"I read a lot." she says while she continues on walking and he continues on following her.

"You're really smart, then." He says

"Thanks." She replies with a half smile.

"I'm Yockavolienim Stilinski by the way." he says

She stops and looks at him. "What kind of name is that?"

"Oh, yeah my name it's… my mom named me after my grandad… it's kind of weird I know." he says a little bit embarrassed because he has a weird name and she is very pretty.

"Don't you have a nickname?"

"Umm... No... Some of the kids call me Yucky I think?"

"No not like that one I mean a proper nickname."

"Well, no I guess not."

"Then I'll give you one."

"Give me what?"

"A nickname."

"Okay?"

"Hmm..." Lydia said contemplating and cocking her head to the side, which causes her bow to dip a little to the left, with her finger on her lips as she takes a good look at him. It made the little boy feel a little awkward and made his face flush.

"You're last name is Stilinski right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll call you Stiles."

"Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?"

"You are." she smiles "Bye, Stiles and don't swear" she says as she walks back inside and he watches her, a little too stunned of what just happened to move.

"Stiles. Cool." he says as he watches her walk inside a smile forming.

He then tells his mom, dad and whoever he can that his new name is Stiles. We should all call him Stiles and that is what he will be called for now on.

"Are you following me?" she asks

"No, we just go to the same school." He says a bit sarcastically

"Oh right" she says

And they go their separate ways to their classrooms.


	2. 4th Grade

4th grade

Stiles's mom just died.

Lydia never had anyone she know die. She never really knew grief. She read about it a couple of times in books but never felt it in real life. That is why it came as a shock to her to know that Stiles Stilinksi the little boy who was always getting in trouble with his bag of tricks and his huge smile lost his mother.

Lydia Martin never would have thought that something like this would ever happen to someone close to her. So she didn't know what to do. Her classmates would go to him and tell him their condolences but she didn't really know how that would make him feel better. But she told him her condolences anyway even though that didn't make sense. A few weeks after the death of his mom, Stiles did not really talk much. He was isolating himself, or even acting like himself. He would just show up to class and go home.

3 weeks after he didn't resemble his former self at all, he started getting panic attacks. Always quiet.

It was at lunch time after Stiles got another panic attack that Lydia saw him at the cafeteria eating alone. She decided to sit with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Eating lunch what are you doing?" she replied

"You know you don't have to sit with me just because you feel sorry for me." He said

"Okay." She said still not moving

"Okay, have it your way then."

"What's your lunch?" she asked trying to start a conversation

"Sandwich." He replied curtly

"Ah..." Clearly he was not going to be responsive.

He didn't get why this spoiled little girl was doing and he didn't get why he wasn't really annoyed with it. In the pass month there have been a lot of pity coming his way. A lot of "I'm sorry for you loss", a lot of freaking "condolences" but no one how he was feeling and honestly it's insulting to even try. They didn't get that Stiles feels at fault for his mother's death. They didn't get that he was with her when it happened. They didn't get it. No one felt the guilt but him.

A few minutes of silence passed when Lydia said "Want some Reece's?"

"Huh?"

"Reece's. Peanut butter cups. Want some?" she offered

"Um, sure." He accepted

Lydia smiled a little and Stiles saw that, it made him feel a little bit better, just a bit.

"Have you talked to any of your friends about it?" she asked

For a second he thought she knew what he was thinking.

"About what?" he asked his voice slightly raised

Alarm and anger was creeping at him.

"You know... about..." she faltered. She might've crossed a line.

He was about to yell at her when he saw those big green eyes staring at him like they were concerned, not about his mother's death but about him. She looked like she cared.

"Even if I talk about it. It's not gonna be... undone."

"It's still better if you talk to someone. Friends, family, a Counselor maybe?" she suggested

"What, did you read that somewhere?" he said somewhat mocking

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She said smugly. The bell rang. She stood up and let Stiles watch her walk away.

"Thanks! By the way!" he called out to her raising the peanut butter cup. He looked down at it twisting it in his fingers. Shaking his head and smiling a little to himself thinking about how a girl with no care in the world gave advice to a boy who felt like he had the world on his shoulders.

And at that he had a theory about her.


	3. 5th Grade

**5****th**** grade**

Stiles was in detention as usual being supervised by a not so attentive Science teacher. He was seated closest to the door and shooting paper balls at the trash can a few feet away from him and somehow he still can't get any of them in.

Then came Lydia disrupting Stiles's shooting with her bag on her side and a giraffe on her sweater goes inside the detention room and gives something to the Science teacher about advanced math homework. She takes one glance at Stiles's many attempts at getting at least one paper ball in she looks at him in the eye and he looks at her wide eyed she said "Aim a little higher to the left and add a bit more force" then walks out.

Yeah right. He thinks. Then he aims a little bit higher then slightly to the left with a little more force then sure enough the ball went in.

On that day forward Stiles knew his theory was correct; never doubt Lydia Martin again because she's always right.


End file.
